I'm here for you
by FatalFamilialInsomnia
Summary: AU: Callie and Arizona meet in highschool. Not the typical happy high school love story. Rated M because of a bad word.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU: Highschool, random moment

I sit on the bed in the dark silently, listening to the loud voices coming from the kitchen. Sometimes a sniffle, a whimper or just him yelling at her to "shut the fuck up". It usually wasn't like this at the house. I always thought Arizona's parents got along very well. But here I'm sitting, staring at the ceiling, hoping for her not to wake up from all the noise.  
But then she did, I hear her call my name. She must have sensed that something is wrong or heard my breath or gasp when her mom cried loudly. But now she was awake.

"Calliope" she says louder to get me into reality again. I search for her blue eyes but I can't see anything. It is too dark in her room. So I just whisper: "Listen".

We sit in silence for a minute until her dad once again uses his loud intimidating voice and yells something. I don't quite catch it. I just hear the load voice and then a gasp from Arizona.

"How long?" she asks.

"I – I don't know… maybe an hour"

I feel her getting out of the bed and tiptoeing towards the door. It squeaks lightly when she opens it and the fighting noise becomes louder. She stands there, listening to her dad yelling and her mom crying.

Closing the door she turns on the light. "Sorry"

"No biggy" I say patting my hand on the bed next to me. She quietly sits down, frozen for a second. But then she comes closer and pulls me into a tight embrace. She buries her face in my neck and I can hear her quiet sobs. After a few minutes of just sitting still and drawing circles on her back to calm her down, she stops crying and gets up, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks and putting on the brave smile I know too well.

"You don't have to be strong, you know?! Not here, not with me." I whisper.

Cold blue eyes stare into my own. "I do, I have to be strong. Especially when I'm with you." She once again glares at me and goes into the bathroom.

_Fuck I screwed up_ I thought. I got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Arizona I'm sorry, really. I just meant that I'm here for you, okay?"

"Come in"

I open the door only to find her sitting on the bathroom floor with her knees in her arms. I sit next to her and lay my hand on top of hers. Deep blue eyes, glistening from tears look into mine. I swear in that moment I had a picture in my head of our future together. Walking into our own home, intertwined fingers, big smiles on our faces, a kiss, a forever.

"I'm here for you" I whisper again.

**AN: This was just a short drabble. It could be a real story, i could make it into one. So tell me if you liked it. LOVE**


	2. Chapter 2

Arizonas POV

Sitting here on the cold bathroom floor with Calliope I remember that I came to this city with very conflicted feelings. The life me and my parents had in Los Angeles was darkened by a lot of tragic events. It all came crashing down on us in less than 3 months. I was suspended from school because of my sexual orientation, my mom was fired and Timothy died. I still can't believe he's gone. He was so little, so innocent. My baby brother died before he saw the world.  
So, on the one hand I was grateful for moving here. It felt like a fresh start, I could just reinvent myself. Nobody knew what I've experienced in the past year so nobody looked at me with pity. I was just the new girl.  
But then again, I could never escape the hell that was home. Since Timmy died my parents are not there anymore. They get up in the morning to wait for bedtime. Home didn't feel warm and loving as it should feel. It was more like a dark cold cave where you couldn't see very far, didn't know if a monster waited for you behind the next corner.  
I look down at our intertwined fingers. She is really the best thing that happened to me in a very long time. I think since the first time she looked into my eyes I felt a tiny bit of the dark that surrounded me leave and be replaced by warmth and love.

Flashback Part 1 (General POV)

It was Arizona Robbins first day at Seattle West High School and her first day of senior year. She woke up and for one second was happy. It was her last first day of school. _It would all be over soon. I only have to pretend one year. I can do that _she thought to herself. When she got up and saw the picture of her brother on her bedside table reality hit her again. Nothing is okay right now; _I'll just have to be a very good actress_.  
After getting ready for school she walked down the stairs into the kitchen. One year ago her mother would have made breakfast. One year ago her father would sit at the kitchen table with a coffee and the paper in his hands. One year ago she would have been greeted by four loving eyes, sometimes even by a happy squeal of her baby brother. Today she was greeted by an empty kitchen and a broken vase on the floor. She quietly cleaned up and left for school. _Just one more year._  
The first classes went uneventful. It was exactly what she wanted. She was just the new girl with unkempt blond hair, and relaxed clothes. She didn't really care about her appearance anymore. She wanted to blend into the grey mass so no one will notice her. And nobody did.  
The bell rang for lunch break and Arizona wasn't sure what she would do in those 60 minutes. She couldn't eat anything. The stored emotions were making her nauseous.  
The blonde left school grounds and went to the little park next to the tall building. Sitting on a bench she rummaged in her bag looking for the packet of cigarettes she brought. It wasn't that she liked the taste of it, no, but it made her dizzy and for one moment she would forget. Half way through her cigarette she heard a voice behind her: "Can I have one?"  
Arizona turned around and saw a beautiful Latina with tears in her deep brown eyes.  
"Sure" Arizona said, lit one cigarette and gave it to her. The girl smiled sadly and accepted the fuming object. To the blondes surprise the beauty sat herself next to her on the bench. After a few minutes of silence she suddenly whispered: "My name is Calliope but I prefer Callie"  
"Hi" Arizona said, "I'm Arizona"  
"Hi." They smiled at each other. Both girls were lost in each other's eyes. Intrigued by the other girls beauty and depth.  
Since that first day of senior year they met on that bench every day. Sometimes they talked. Sometimes they smoked. And sometimes they just sat there next to each other staring at the different shades of green in the park.

One day in October they sat on that bench again. After 60 minutes of silence Calliope asked the blonde: "Do you want to get a coffee with me after school?"  
"Yeah" Arizona answered "I don't really want to go home anyway."  
"Me neither" Callie whispered and got up from the bench.  
Arizona quickly got up from the wooden bench and ran to her new friend or connection or whatever it was who was on her way back into the school building. When the blonde caught up they walked in together, side by side, shoulders and arms touching because they both noticed that the time they spent together made them better, made them forget all the shit at home.  
"See you then" Callie said when she reached her classroom. Arizona laid a hand on the brunettes shoulder and smiled. Calliope looked into the blue eyes and found honesty and depth, something she never saw in someone's eyes before. She smiled back, went into the room and sat down at the table in the very back of the classroom.  
After the last two classes of the day Arizona and Callie met on the parking lot of the school.  
"Do you have a car?" Callie asked.  
"Yes, do you want to ride with me to the café? Because I really have no idea where you can get good coffee."  
"That would be very nice" The Latina said. "I walked to school but I know where you can buy the best coffee in town. I can show you."  
"Get in" the Blonde said when she opened the door of her small blue hybrid car.  
The drive to the café was a short 10 minute drive filled with small talk about classes and music. Both girls were very surprised to notice they had a lot in common. They liked the same bands and even had a lot of classes together. Both were always in their own little world, daydreaming that they didn't notice for two months that the other girl was in nearly all of their classes.  
When they got to their destination Arizona was surprised about the location. She never was in that part of town. The café Calliope showed her was small, alternative, there were books everywhere, every stool was different and obviously vintage. Indie music was playing and the shop smelled of antique books, freshly brewed coffee and apple pie.  
"It's amazing, Calliope. Thanks for bringing me here" The blonde said with a small smile.  
Callie smiled back and opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by a loud friendly scream: "Callie" a barefooted guy with long brown hair in a ponytail, big poufy pants and a simple shirt yelled from the back of the café.

Calliope's POV  
"Sammy" I yelled happily. He came over to us and hugged me tightly.  
"I missed you" He said "You didn't come here in a long time."  
"Yeah, I've been kinda busy" I lied.  
I saw it in his eyes that he didn't believe me, but being one of the kindest and most amazing people I know he let it slide and didn't ask any more questions. He looked to Arizona and smiled.  
"Yeah, sorry. Arizona this is Sammy, he owns this amazing place. Sammy this is Arizona, she…erm…she's in my school. Yeah. Sh- She's a friend of mine." I stumbled over my words. I wasn't sure if I could call her my friend. I mean we haven't really had a lot of conversations and we really didn't know each other. But still I feel like she's my friend. I feel like she can understand me although we don't talk about anything important. I feel a connection, so she's my friend. I just don't know if she is thinking the same thing. But then she smiled a small smile while looking into my eyes and I knew it was okay.  
"So what do you want to drink?" Sammy asked.  
"I take a Latte with extra espresso, please." I said.  
"That sounds good, Make that two." Arizona said while sitting down.  
"Coming right up" Sammy stated while disappearing behind the counter.  
I sat opposite Arizona. She was looking around the café with her big blue eyes and I felt at ease. She has something so innocent yet so interesting and deep about her. She's beautiful I thought when her eyes met mine. She smiled and repeated: "This is really amazing".


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona's POV:  
Calliope and I have gotten quiet close over the last couple of weeks. We always meet for coffee before school, have lunch together and talk about random stuff between and in classes. One day, my parents announced that they would be out of town for the weekend. Every time I asked where they were going, my dad mumbled something I couldn't understand and my mom sprinted to the toilet. So I decided not to bother anymore and to ask Calliope if she wanted to come over when they are gone.  
We were in our biology class when I leaned over to her and asked: "My parents are gone for the weekend. You wanna come over?"  
She looked at my weirdly, probably thinking I had some big thing in mind. So I added: "I just thought it would be cool to just hang out, watch a movie, talk some. I mean, you once said you want to be out of your home as often as possible. You could stay at my place if you wanted." Stopping my babbling, I started to concentrate on my teacher again, thinking Callie now thinks, I am a total freak. Suddenly I hear a slight chuckle. I look at Calliope and she smile at me with this gorgeous smile of hers. "I'd love to, Arizona. … God, you're cute" She winked at my and turned back to her notes. Slightly baffled, I continued to stare at her until the bell ripped me out of my daydreams.

On Friday evening I had everything prepared. I bought some fruits, chocolate, pizza and beer and was only waiting for Cal to come over. When the bell rang I felt that energy, I missed for a long time. I ran to the door and opened it with a loud "Yihaa". Callie just laughed at me, hugged me and came into the house.

General POV:  
The first hours they ate Pizza, drank some beer, chatted about school and their classes and prepared chocolate fruits. With their plate of chocolate fruits the friends went upstairs to Arizona's room to watch a movie. Firstly, they changed into some comfortable clothes but not without both silently admiring the beauty of the other one. Arizona noticed a couple of scars on one of the brunette's thigh but didn't want to ask her friend about them just yet. They moved to the bed and decided to watch Mean Girls.  
"I love this movie." The friends said in unison and smiled at each other.  
They watched the movie mostly in silence except a couple of laughs here and there. After the movie Callie got up and roamed through her overnight bag.  
"What are you doing?" Arizona asked.  
"I've brought something. I hope, it's not a problem." Callie said while getting a bottle of Tequila out of her purse.  
A big smile appeared on the blondes face as she grabbed the bottle, took a sip and screamed "NOT AT ALL, HONEY" at Calliope's face.  
"Hey, give me back my bottle." the Latina said while laughing a hearty laugh.

Calliope's POV:

We drank almost the whole bottle of Tequila. We lay in Ari's room on the floor and just laughed for maybe 20 minutes straight. I have to admit, it's been a long time since I've been this happy. It's been a long time since I really heard my own laugh. In this moment I really felt complete. The sadness wasn't forgotten, I still knew about my problems, but now, I had hope. I thought that it really could get better and that life can change in an instant, for better or for worse.

After laughing all that time we lay in silence for a couple of minutes. Suddenly I heard Arizona's angelic voice: "I hate it when people tell me to smile more often or look happier. Couldn't they just mind their own business? I'm not some kind of doll without feelings. I'm a person."  
"I know" I said "people just get tired of seeing reality in our eyes."

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever tried to kill yourself?"

I sat up and looked the blonde in her eyes. I was kind of dizzy because of the alcohol we drank but I saw that look in her blue eyes. She has seen them. "You saw them, didn't you?"  
She looked into her lap and slightly nodded.  
"It's not about killing myself." I say "It's hard to explain…I… I try…"  
"Hey it's okay, really. I understand." Arizona slightly moved up her shirt and scars became visible. They were old scars, at least 2 months old. I took her hands into mine and slightly squeezed them until she looked into my eyes. "Man, we're fucked up" I said. Arizona laughed and laid back down.

"It's funny how things change. One year ago, my life was perfect. I was free of any harm, didn't know what real pain, real feelings are. And then it all came crashing down." Arizona whispered.

"I have no fucking idea who I am. I don't know myself anymore. I don't know what I'm feeling. I don't know why I'm reacting the way I do. I don't know what I'm thinking. I don't know why I'm scared all the time. And I don't even know what it is I'm scared of. It's like I'm watching my life and myself from outside. Like in a movie. You have no control over anything, can't say no, can't just stop and breathe and figure things out. It's a fucking carousel that is spinning so fast and you just can't stop it. My life is out of control and I don't know myself anymore. I have no fucking idea who I am." I said, mostly to myself. But I trust Arizona with my emotions. I don't even know why, but I feel very comfortable with her and I know she will never judge me.

I felt Arizona move so she lay next to me on the floor. She took my hand, put her head on my shoulder and sighed: "I'm really happy you came… and brought booze." She began to giggle again and it was so infectious that I started laughing too. So we again were on the floor, laughing.

After the giggling slowed down, I noticed, that my back was hurting really bad so I said: "Let's move this to the bad, shall we?"  
"I don't think, I can get up. I'm kinda drunk, you know?"  
"Arizona?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Me too."  
Arizona smiled that dimpled smile and got up slowly. "Wooh, I'm dizzy. Wanna go outside? Take a walk? Sober up?"  
"I'd love to, if I can get up somehow" stretching my hand into the blonde's direction, I said: "Help me up. Pleeease" After a couple of try's to get onto my two feet, Arizona and I stumbled down the stairs and walked out the door after getting our coats.

It was very quiet outside, not one house on the street had their lights on, no car was roaming the streets. We walked in the middle of the street hand in hand, breathing the fresh and cold night air. Suddenly, Arizona just lay down. She lay there on the street, looking at the stars with a bright dimpled smile. "Come here Calliope. Lay down and look at the stars, they are so beautiful…Just like you"  
"You're even drunker than I am. Drunker, is that a word? You're definitely more drunk than me." I giggled and lay down. "Wow that's really pretty" I said, looking at the bright shining stars that illuminated the dark night sky.

General POV:  
Arizona and Callie lay on the street for probably 15 minutes until Arizona heard soft snoring from the girl next to her. "Oh, no.. no, no,no,no. Callie! Cal! CALLIOPE!" Arizona yelled at her friend.  
"What? I'm up, I'm up." Callie said, while trying to roll over. "Hey, Callie, No. You're not sleeping on the street. We're going up now." She got up and tried to pull Callie up with one hand but failing miserably. She fell directly on her friend who was now wide awake. The looked each other in their deep colored eyes. "I kinda wanna kiss you now." Callie said, getting a weird look from her blonde haired, blue eyed friend. "I'm drunk and sleepy, just ignore me. Come on, we have to sleep; otherwise a car will just drive over us in the morning. Could you imagine that? The newspaper headline would say: 'Car ran over sleeping girls in upper-class neighborhood." Callie pulled her friend up and they ran hand in hand back to Arizona's house and up the stairs to the blonde's room.  
The Latina threw herself on the queen sized bed and made herself comfortable in the pillows and sheets.  
Arizona cautiously crawled into her bed. "I kinda wanna kiss you now too" she said and rolled onto her side, her back facing her friend. "Good night Calliope"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Longest chapter so far. Hope you like it. (:**

General POV:

The next morning, or afternoon as it already was 2 pm, both girls woke up with a massive headache but with a smile on their faces. The previous night was really special for both of them.  
"Morning" Arizona mumbled sleepily as she rolled over facing the brunette.  
"G' Morning" The Latina answered while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "I feel like shit"  
"Yeah me too, Callie. But I'd say it was kinda worth it."  
"Definitely"  
The girls stared into each other's eyes for a moment before the blonde got up and announced a trip to the bathroom. When she came back, Callie was sprawled across the bed, slightly snoring. Deciding to let her friend sleep a little while longer, the blonde made her way down the stairs to make some coffee.

Upstairs, Callie awoke from the sounds of the coffee mill. She got up and made her way into the bathroom to take a really quick shower and brush her teeth. When she came back into Arizona's room, two pots of perfectly hot and strong black coffee were waiting.  
"Thank you so much, Ari. That's exactly what I need right now" The Latina said with a smile. She grabbed one pot and sat on the bed, breathing in the strong coffee scent.  
The blonde couldn't help but stare at her new friend. Even hung over she had something about her that was miraculous, breathtakingly stunning.  
A small giggle got Arizona out of her trance, so she took her pot and sat down besides Callie.

"Thank you for coming over. You could not imagine how boring this weekend would be without you here" Arizona said smiling, looking directly in the dark brown eyes before her.  
"Have you brushed your teeth?" Callie suddenly said grinning.  
"Yeah, I did. Why? Do I have bad breath? Oh God, that's embarrassing." The blonde stammered while distancing herself from the girl next to her. A hand on her hand stopped her and she again looked into the brown eyes she could get lost in.  
"I just wanted to make sure, that this will be good" The Latina said while cupping her friends cheek. Their lips met in a short but perfect kiss, before Callie pulled away and smiled brightly.  
Arizona grabbed both of the coffee pots and put them on her nightstand. Because she showed no expressions, Callie got worried. "I'm sorry… I should've asked you first, but you know last night…." She got interrupted by a pair of pink lips attacking her own.  
"Calliope, I just wanted to save the expensive dishes." Arizona said smiling before she once again attacked the red lips in front of her.  
The two girls succumbed in a rather heavy make out session that still had something innocent to it. Although two pairs of now bruised lips attacked one another vigorously, none of the girls were trying to make something else out of it. Hands circling the waist of the partner or cupping their cheek.  
Callie really enjoyed that for a change, she has only been with guys before and they always tried to cup a feel during their first kiss. Not that every guy is like that, but she felt like she attracted only those ones. With Arizona it was different. And it even amazed her, that she wasn't scared at all by being so attracted and drawn to another girl.  
For Arizona, making out with girls wasn't new. What was new for her was the feeling kissing Calliope gave her. In the past, kissing a girl she thought was hot has always been a disappointment. Sometimes they were too eager, attacking her with their tongue like a dog. Other times it just didn't fit. Noses were hit or teeth clashed and all the sexy and hot was gone.  
But with Calliope, it was different, amazing, and breathtaking (literally). It has to do something with our minds, she thought. It's not just physical attraction; it's the mental and emotional attraction that creates this whole new level of awesomeness. She never had this strong connection to anybody. They understood each other without words; thinking in the same freaky and abstruse way.  
The kissing slowed down eventually and the girls lay on the bed staring each other in the eyes. Both had similar wide grins on their faces.  
"You wanna go out? Have coffee, maybe lunch, do some shopping maybe?" Arizona asked.  
"Yeah" Callie answered with a chuckle. "Uh, I have an idea. I know this really cool store where they sell mainly second hand records but also some vintage posters, pictures, lamps and that stuff…"  
"That sounds pretty cool. Let's just get dressed." Arizona said energetically while heading to her closet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona's POV:

The day has been totally awesome. We were at that store Calliope showed me and it was even more amazing than I imagined. We both bought similar 'The Smiths' band shirts and some knick knacks before heading to a small deli for some lunch. The great thing about the day was that although we kissed that morning, nothing in our behavior really changed. There were no awkward moments, no trying to be someone else, no pressuring the other person. We walked through town with her arms slung over my shoulder and my arm holding her at her waist. I am just plain comfortable with her and truly grateful for her being with me.  
Because my parents stayed wherever they stayed the whole weekend, Callie could sleep at my place again tonight. When we got home, we quickly changed into our pajamas and applied a face mask we bought earlier. Cal popped her IPhone in my docking station (whew that sounded dirty) and we listened to one of her amazing playlists called 'Dance it out'. I can just say, the playlist wasn't kidding. We danced for almost 45 minutes. Not slow dancing or shy club dancing or over the top 'I wanna fuck you dancing', but real goofy, freaky fun dancing. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. We laughed and goofed around, sang into a hairbrush. Calliope really has some good moves and was totally cracking me up when she slightly bumped her knee into my desk while trying to show me a breakdance move.  
After our dancing we threw ourselves in my bed and talked about nonsense for hours. It was probably 3 am when Callie mumbled me to sleep.

Calliope's POV:

Some noises woke me up when I realized it was Sunday morning already. I turned my head to see the clock and was kind of shocked that I read 11am. "Shit." I cursed, forgetting for a moment that Arizona's head was still on my shoulder. She stirred slightly. "Arizona, I'm so sorry to wake you, but I think you're parents are already here."  
Her eyes opened instantly at my words and she glanced at me worriedly. I bent down to give her a kiss and Arizona relaxed visibly. When we heard two pairs of shoes coming up the stairs she tensed up again and shifted in the bed. Her parents came in without a knocking and where obviously shocked two find two people in their daughter's room.  
"Hey Mom, Dad" Arizona nervously said.  
Her dad shot me a somewhat frightening glare so I stammered: "Hi uhm… Good Morning Mrs. and Mr. Robbins. My name is Callie Torres. I'm a friend of your daughter's."  
I heard Arizona giggling quietly while nudging me with her cold toes under the blanket.  
Finally, one of her parents sad something: "Hello dear. My name is Barbara and this is my husband Daniel." Arizona's Dad mumbled a "Morning" and left the room. Ari's mom continued after smiling after her husband: "We are very sorry to have woken you two up. Are you hungry? Should I make some breakfast for you?"  
"Nah, but thanks very much. I better get home now." I answered and Barbara Robbins left the room and went downstairs. I got up to dress myself and glanced at Arizona. She still stared at the door, her mouth slightly agape, looking kind of stunned.  
"You're parents seem lovely" I said, trying to lighten the mood.  
She looked at me and forced a smile. "Yeah. Apparently."  
Thinking that she was just scared of what her parents think after walking in on her in bed with me, I continued to dress myself and gather my things. "I'll go home now. See you tomorrow." I said walking towards the door. Pale fingers on my forearm stopped my movements and I turned to my blonde friend.  
"See you tomorrow" she said and pressed her lips to mine in a short but delicate kiss. I smiled and turned around to go, when the same movement stopped me again. I faced Arizona and she had a goofy grin on her face. She hugged me tight. I nuzzled my face into her neck and breathed in her scent. "I really enjoyed this weekend with you." When I finished my sentence, Arizona started to laugh loudly. I stepped out of the embrace and looked at her beautiful face. She must've seen the worried or shocked look or whatever my face has shown in that moment and stopped laughing. "I'm sorry; I didn't even hear what you said. That just really tickled."  
"I said" I kissed her on the lips "I really enjoyed this weekend." Then turned around and went out the door, down the stairs, said goodbye to Arizona's parents and walked out the front door. When I opened my car door I heard someone yell my name so I looked up the house I came out of. Arizona sat on her window sill yelling after me. "Calliope?"  
"Yes?" I asked, trying not to yell to loud and disturb the whole neighborhood.  
"Me too. Very much so." She said with a dimpled smile. "Now go home!"  
I laughed, got into my car and drove to the house of hell : HOME.

When I parked my car, I surprisingly saw, that my dad was home. He sat in the kitchen with his laptop, a coffee and a piece of chocolate cake. "Hi Daddy" I said giving him a hug and sitting on the chair next to him. "Hey mija, how was school today?"  
Questions like that are not unusual for my father. Because he's working seven days a week, 24 hours a day, he's not often at home and sometimes forgets what day of the week we have. But he truly is amazing. I love my dad. Deciding not to correct him I just said, it was fine and smiled.  
"Do you want to try this cake? It's amazingly delicious. Found it in the fridge this morning." He smiled, gave me his spoon and shoved the plate closer to me. Just when I wanted to try some, mom came into the kitchen saying: "Don't give her cake, Carlos. Don't you see she doesn't have as good as a metabolism as Aria. She could eat that cake, but not Calliope." Turning to me she shook her head and looked at me disgusted. My dad already focused back on his work so I just stood up, grabbed my back and ran to my room. Why does she have to be so mean? Everything she talks about is dieting, and working out and weight. I'm seriously pissed off by that. She makes me hate my body. I literally feel like a fat pig when I'm at home. "FUCK" I cursed and let myself fall on my bed crying.

Arizona's POV:

When Calliope left I took a shower and was even singing during washing my body. I was really optimistic and happy. 'I had a great, super awesome weekend and my parents seem okay too. Maybe they too had a great weekend and everything will be back to normal again soon' I thought to myself. But when I went to bed that night after cleaning up my room and finishing up on some homework, I heard heavy fighting coming from downstairs. And there weren't just mean words flying around the living room but I even heard a vase being thrown against a wall and my mom crying. I was scared as hell to say the least. When I heard my dad's footsteps come up the stairs I turned off my lights and pretended I was asleep. I heard him going to their bedroom and turning the shower on. I quietly got up and opened my door. Looking down the stairs I saw my mom sitting on the couch in thought. 'At least she's alright' I thought to myself and went back to bed. Sleep didn't come easily that night but somehow she managed to wake up in the morning not being too tired. She got ready for school and went down the stairs to grab a coffee. Passing the living room on her way to the kitchen she found her mom sleeping on the couch. On the coffee table stood an empty bottle of wine and a wine glass in pieces. I picked up the glass not wanting my mom to hurt herself when she woke up.  
"Nothing changed" I mumbled to myself while heading out the door. At least they acted happy traditional family when Callie was around. Breathing away my tears I got into the car and drove to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

General POV:

During the next few weeks, the girls spend time after school every day, getting to know each other better or just spending times together in silence. They got really close during that time and trusted each other with intimate thoughts of their lives. Arizona even had the courage to tell Callie about her brother. Being slightly drunk that night, Callie shared her situation with her mother and how her words made her feel. The blonde was shocked and speechless when the Latina quoted her mother and sister over and over again.  
"You have a really weak metabolism, Calliope. Don't eat that, Calliope. Go running, Calliope. You're fat, Calliope. If you don't change, no guy will ever like you. You look kind of chubby in that…"  
"NO!" Arizona interrupted her friend who was in tears by now. "No, you can't say that to yourself. They say that to you, which is horrible on its own. But you can't repeat that in your head. Don't do that to yourself" Letting out a small sob and taking her friends hands in her own, Arizona continued: "You are so gorgeous. You are amazingly beautiful, inside and out." The blonde stared into her friend's eyes. "You are great. Don't let anybody make you believe those things. You are great!"  
The brunette started crying once more but at the same time attacked the pink lips in front of her in a searing kiss. After breaking the kiss, they laid down on Arizona's bed facing each other. Arizona's hand traced the lines on Callie's beautiful face and body. Suddenly Calliope's hand found the hem of her blue-eyed friend's shirt. "What are you doing?" The blonde asked slightly in shock. But Callie didn't answer. She lifted the shirt softly until Arizona's old scars came into view. At least when she first saw them they were all old but now four very fresh cutes grazed the blonde's side. The Latina noticed Arizona flinch last night when she accidentally touched her there, so she expected new cuts. "Calliope?" Arizona asked again but still, her friend gave no answer. The brunette brought her face to where her fingers carefully traced the skin. She placed soft kissed on the damaged skin before moving back up and looking into Arizona's tearful eyes. "YOU are great and amazing and beautiful, Arizona." Callie kissed the blonde's nose.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Callie spent more time at Arizona's house and the Robbins always seemed to be a happy couple. Until one sleepover a little over a month after the first, where she heard them yelling at each other and throwing things.  
So now they were sitting on that bathroom floor, holding each other.  
"I love you" Callie said and repeated her words from before: "and I'm here for you."  
Arizona opened her eyes and stared into her friend's dark orbs. She cracked a small smile and whispered: "I love you, too."

**AN: So, now we caught up and discussed their past. I hope you like it. I know it's really dark and maybe you didn't expect some things to be headed that way but I hope you'll still continue to read this. If you want to see something happening in this story you can write or review. So thanks for reading, guys. I'm really flattered that someone is interested in my thoughts. I'll be uploading as soon as I can. School doesn't start until next week, so it won't take that long. Have a nice day. (:**


End file.
